They Always Say Opposites Attract
by Storieswillbetold
Summary: Toothless devours a a mysterious fruit which in returns changes him into a dragon/human hybrid his feelings for Hiccup come to the surface. Hiccup returns Toothless's love but how long will their happiness last before something goes wrong?
1. The Change

It was a cold morning on our favorite little island called Berk the sun had yet to rise upon the island everyone laid dormant in their slumber. But our favorite hero was wide awake for some mysterious reason . There he sat on his chair at his desk drawing while a single candle was lit to give light off to the room and a bit of warmth.

With a small smiled Hiccup turned to his sleeping companion on his rock like bed he chuckled to himself looking at his drawing of Toothless it was the best one he's done so far . He smiled happily Toothless was just curled up like a kitten perched on his rock. Hiccup smiled putting his charcoal down and closing his book and blowing out the candle and getting up hobbling a bit due to his mechanical left foot. He sighed heavily and turned to the window to see the sun begin to take it's place in the sky.

Hiccup smiled as he looked at Toothless he giggled seeing his tongue sticking out on the side of his mouth he walked over and patted his head gently and turned to leave he gently opened and walked softly out as the floor creaked he winced trying not to wake up the Dragon Toothless could be as moody as a woman on her period if he woke up before dawn.

He closed the door and made his way downstairs he saw his father the Chief of Berk the great Stoick knocked out on his chair snoring and sleeping peacefully his helmet tilted down covering his face. Hiccup tiptoed out of the house and peeked to make sure everyone was in there homes still asleep once he made sure the ghost was clear he made his way to the forest and just looked around as he sighed in content.

" Not many days do I get to spend time by myself anymore.." he blinked and looked around smiling.

He was recalling his thoughts from the previous night when he had just been looking back on the past thinking if he had never met Toothless how his life would have probably never changed he would've still been known as the weakest , most pathetic excuse for a viking that Berk ever had. He frowned and sighed looking at the ground.

" It's all thanks to Toothless..he's the reason I'm still alive."

He said calmly remembering the encounter with Red Death and in the cage how Toothless came to save him , came to his rescue it was because of Toothless he found bravery , courage in his heart to go against the rules and defy the vikings way of life to befriend the enemy. He smiled with pride as he looked down at his leg .

" I don't regret any of it." He said with a soft soothing grin and walked along the river and hummed.

Back at the hut the sun was now up in the sky as it should be and Toothless was finally waking up slowly but he was getting there . He yawned showing his gums and licking his snout and looked around his ears perking up when he realized his rider was nowhere in sight.

Toothless stood on his legs and jumped off of his rock and looked under the bed under the covers he growled and looked all around after 10 minutes of searching the house Toothless was getting annoyed he jumped on the window ledge and leaped out onto the ground hoping to find Hiccup walking around Berk if not there was going to be a problem.

After discovering Hiccup was nowhere to be found he growled to himself and trotted his way to the forest he hated when Hiccup would just go somewhere and not tell him it aggravated the Dragon and no one wants to put up with an aggravated Dragon.

It didn't take Toothless long to find his missing Hiccup cause you know it was a small island , and always Hiccup would always walk around the island everywhere . Hiccup was perched on a rock just overlooking a small pond as he saw the fish swimming in it he smiled . He blinked as he heard bush's being rustled and twigs being snapped a few feet away from him Hiccup's first thought it was just some animal until he saw Toothless charging at him full speed.

Hiccup blinked and twitched." Toothless!?" He screamed as he waited for impact and felt his flimsy body being thrown off the rock and onto the cold, dirty earth. He winced and looked up to see an very agitated Dragon blowing smoke out of his snout alerting Hiccup that he was annoyed.

Hiccup swallowed and giggled a bit petting Toothless snout and scratching under his ear. Trying to calm the beast down a few notches .

" Ah Sorry Bud! I didn't wanna wake you , you looked so peaceful sleeping and you know you get cranky when you don't get enough sleep It's not like I didn't wanna wake you up."

He said trying to reason with the Dragon Toothless's eyes were dilated to show he was still annoyed but he purred at Hiccups gentle touch he could never stay mad at his rider he loved the idiot way to much. He nudged Hiccups head with his own as he licked Hiccup's face all over . Hiccup laughed and hugged Toothless.

" Hahaha! I love you too bud but can you get off?, your not exactly the lightest Dragon in the world.." he pointed out as he was dying of suffocation due to how big and heavy Toothless was.

Toothless got off of Hiccup unhappily he liked cuddling with Hiccup he was just so small, and warm and comfortable. Hiccup winced and smiled sitting up as he looked down at Toothless he looked all around but blinked when he saw something that had caught his attention.. He got up walking over to the other side of the pond and raised an eyebrow .

" What in the name of the gods is that?" he asked himself looking at an apple that was pink and green . Hiccup walked up and picked it and examined it he wasn't stupid enough to eat the fruit not knowing what it could be but...that doesn't mean Toothless wasn't.

Toothless snuck up behind Hiccup and looked over his shoulder to see what he was so preoccupied with and noticed the fruit but just by looking at it made Toothless hungry. He didn't exactly have breakfast so he just walked over and snatched the apple out of Hiccups hand and chomped on it and chewed it and then proceeded to swallow it.

Hiccup gasped and looked at his hand that somehow managed to stay attached to his wrist and then looked at Toothless as he just licked his snout and burped. Hiccups mouth was hung open as his eyes were of saucers.

" TOOTHLESS? HOW COULD YOU EAT THAT YOU DIDN'T STOP TO THINK THAT THAT THING MAY BE POISONOUS?!"

Hiccup yelled at him scolding him trying to make him spit it out but no luck. He sighed heavily looking at Toothless shaking his head and trying to think.

" It didn't smell poisonous ..but that doesn't mean it wasn't...darn it Toothless I wish you'd try and think before you do something." He frowned .

Toothless whimpered on the ground looking up at his Hiccup he covered his face with his tail showing he was ashamed and sorry. Hiccup looked down and frowned feeling bad for have yelling at him.

" Ah it's alright..I forgive you..but I don't want you to get hurt bud , I'd honestly be lost without you by my side."

He said sincerely with a smile on his lips , this made Toothless's eyes widen a bit looking up at Hiccup he was happy that he had meant so much to Hiccup because in return Hiccup was Toothless's world. Toothless would be lost without Hiccup and he knew it. Toothless stood up and nudged his head against Hiccup.

" Come on bud lets get back home I'm sure everyone's up by now." he murmured as he began stretching.

Toothless nodded as he allowed Hiccup to get on his back so that they could take flight which they did. Through the air it was wonderful just the two of them as they made their way back Toothless started to feel very weird..he didn't know how to explain it but it wasn't normal.

When they got back he made his way to the hut and into Hiccups room. Hiccup frowned and followed." Toothless bud? Are you okay?" He asked concern for his friend.

Toothless growled as he sat on his rock and curled into a ball he felt groggy and his head was spinning it felt so uncomfortable and he didn't like it.. Hiccup's voice was becoming distant and he felt himself drifting to sleep.

Hiccup blinked due to confusion but let it be since he had a lot to do today he sighed making his way downstairs to see his Father waiting for him. " Ah Son! there you are I've been waiting , You me and Gobber haft to go check out things around the Island and make sure we have enough food for the upcoming winter , and make sure everyone is doing well." He said smiling Hiccup nodded.

" Sure Dad let's go.!" he said making his way out the door with his Father it was nice to spend some quality time with his Dad once in awhile. Throughout the whole day Hiccup was gone..Toothless..was changing..he could feel it..something wasn't right and it scared him when he had awoken he no longer felt his scales , or ears , or claws..He felt..nubs..and smooth skin and silky jet black hair.. he looked around afraid and looked at a pale filled with water and saw his green dilated eyes still the same. but his face was of a Stranger..

He was Petrified.

Hiccup was making his way back to the hut , tired from the walking and talking he wanted to go to bed he yawned as he made his way up the stairs and blinked as he opened the door and didn't see Toothless on his rock. He blinked out of curiosity wondering where the dragon could have gone.

" Toothless? Are you here Bud?" he called out hoping to receive a growl or something but blinked hearing shuffling behind the rock Hiccup raised an eyebrow and made his way to the rock and looked over and gasped .

" What in the Gods!?" He screamed jumping back seeing a naked male crawl on the other side of the rock looking sad and scared he made cooing noises . Hiccup blinked and then it hit him. He could never misplace those eyes..and those facial expressions..

" Toothless..?"


	2. Getting use to it

Hiccup stared at the naked man slash dragon across the room. He didn't know what to do much less say..he was completely confused Toothless..was..a human..? Hiccup was mortified he stood up slowly. Toothless was also terrified he looked around examining his new strange body and it's features.

He looked up at Hiccup who slowly made his way to him Toothless noticed the precaution Hiccup was taking in making his way over to him. He frowned and crawled over to Hiccup and nudged his head on the boy's stomach. Hiccup froze and looked down blushing a bit since it was rather strange to have a naked man rubbing his head on his stomach.

He gently pushed Toothless off of him , this made Toothless even more depressed than before he frowned and crouched on the floor looking up at his master Hiccup frowned .

" Ah..Toothless..don't b-e sad it's gonna be ok...Uhm..I hope ."

He sighed " First we gotta get you something to wear you're gonna freeze if you just sit there naked!" he exclaimed looking around he looked through his clothing and back at Toothless who was sitting on his ass looking up at Hiccup curiously.

Hiccup looked at the clothing and then back at Toothless ." I Wonder how tall you are your build is a lot bigger than mine is..I don't know if these are gonna fit ya bud." He said making his way over to Toothless.

" Can ya stand up Toothless ?" he asked and blinked looking down at his companion.

Toothless blinked and stood on all of his fours like he normally did Hiccup face palmed.

" No Bud like me stand like me!" He said looking down at the confused dragon. Hiccup sighed "this is gonna be harder than I thought" as he scratched his head.

Toothless looked up at Hiccup and tried to stand up but failed and fell right over onto Hiccup. Hiccup winced as he looked up at Toothless who was whimpering and frowning. Hiccup frowned " Ah It's ok bud We'll just try again don't be sad..you'll get it eventually." He explained as Toothless got off and helped Hiccup up .

Hiccup looked down at Toothless "You can use me for support we have to teach you how to walk like a regular person before we do anything else.." Toothless smiled and tried once more and put his large hands onto Hiccups shoulders supporting himself Hiccup looked up at Toothless Hiccup was 5'3...roughly estimating Toothless was 6'5 or 6'6 roughly around there.

" Whoa... you're freaking huge Toothless!" Hiccup said as he looked up and down at him and remembering Toothless was still naked he blushed as he looked away from Toothless's crotch . Toothless had a firm grip on Hiccup he didn't want to fall again. Hiccup winced when Toothless tightened his grip.

" Ah that kinda hurts bud." he said trying to pry his hands off no use it did since Toothless refused to let go. Hiccup got a better look at Toothless He had a lot of muscles everywhere , long jet black hair and still the same green slit eyes, his wings , and his tail with it's missing tail fin still.

After a while of practicing on trying to stand and walk Toothless got the hang of it and had let of of Hiccup and was excited to be able to walk like his master did ,Tothless found much amusement in it. Hiccup smiled and blinked coming back to reality .

" Alright bud..we gotta get you some clothes to wear! None of my stuff is going to for you we're gonna have to borrow some clothes from my dad , I'll be right back! Do NOT leave this room !" Hiccup emphasized on how important it was for Toothless to stay put.

Toothless frowned and nodded as Hiccup left his room and went into his fathers and got some pants and a shirt and came back Toothless was in the exact same position as when he left.

Hiccup smiled and made Toothless sit down when he started to put the pants on as he made Toothless pay attention so he could learn how to do it by himself. After the ordeal with the clothing was settled and down with Hiccup tried to conjure up ideas and clues on how this transformation would have occurred in the first place.

As Hiccup paced back and forth in his room Toothless sat on the bed looking at Hiccup and started to realize how cute Hiccup was and how adorable he looked when he was thinking. Ever since the first day Toothless had met Hiccup he knew from that day they were meant to be, Hiccuped save Toothless he taught him how to fly again. he would have been lost if it not had been for Hiccup.

Toothless loved Hiccup with all of his heart he just never knew how to show it or express it to his human companion . He looked at his body and his hands and looked at Hiccups body. Hiccup was so much smaller, and more fragile looking then Toothless was ,he was so much stronger and taller while Hiccup was so much weaker and smaller.

He felt the need to protect Hiccup more than before because now with this..new form he could always be with Hiccup and never leave his side at times when he was a dragon there were things he couldn't do with Hiccup because of how big he was and his species but now he could do anything Hiccup did and it made Toothless smile . This wasn't so bad after all in Toothless's mind at least.

Hiccup was panicking beyond belief ." Oh Gods! What am I gonna tell my dad! Or Astrid and everyone else!?" Hiccup sighed sitting on the bed as he thought." I can't hide this from everyone..I have to tell them but how...and when?" He sighed rubbing his head trying to think.

Hiccup's eyes shot open when he felt hot breath down his neck he turned slowly to see Toothless looking down at him and getting closer till their noses were touching. Hiccup was red as a ripened apple as he stared into those mysteriously beautiful eyes .. Toothless snorted and nudged his head under his masters chin.

Hiccup blushed and looked down putting his hands on Toothless's shoulders. " Ah Toothless...? What are you doing?" he questioned and saw Toothless snuggled to him Hiccup chuckled a bit no matter what form Toothless was in he was still Toothless nothing could ever change that.

Hiccup patted Toothless's head and got up much to the dislike of Toothless he didn't want to stop holding his master. he pouted looking up at Hiccup who had a thinking face on.

He blinked and twitched to his own stupidity ." The Fruit! That's how you got like this! When you ate the fruit you started to act like weird and then you went to sleep and now your like this! It has to be the fruit!." He said thinking on a way to reverse the outcome.

As He was about to say something when the door swung open and Stoick stepped in smiling." Ah Son I came to than-" he was interrupted by the scene that was taking place..

He gasped and grabbed his hammer yanking Hiccup away " Stand back son There's a monster here! You devil get away from my son!" Stoick screamed as he was ready to attack.

Toothless growled and jumped off the bed his wings expanding and his tail up and his eyes dilated , he bared his fangs and claws. He didn't want to hurt Stoick but if he threatened him in anyway he was not going to hold back.

Hiccup struggled " Dad no! Stop Don't hurt him! that's Toothless!" He screamed trying to get around his father to interrupt as he managed and ran in between them Stoick's eyes widen". That's..Toothless?.." Stoick looked at the man slash dragon creature who was still in fight mode .

" How..what...?..what in the name of Odin happen to him?" he asked confused as he set his hammer down that's when Toothless relaxed knowing the threat was gone. Hiccup sighed and explained what had took place this morning.

After done Stoick nodded " I've heard of that fruit..It's called the Fruit of Desire's it's suppose to grant anyones wish and make them come true..could this be what Toothless wanted..? to be human?" he asked Hiccup who looked at Toothless and shrugged.

" I really don't know..he doesn't know how to talk I'm going to have to teach until then dad, Tomorrow I need you to hold a meeting so I can explain what happen to him..I can't exactly keep him in the house forever.."

Stoick looked at his son and sighed nodding. " Alright. I shall do so..for the time being keep him here till tomorrow..I'm going back out with Gobber . Be careful Hiccup." with that he left.

Hiccup sighed and waved he looked at Toothless who was looking down at Hiccup. He smiled gently.

." Well bud..This is like a new adventure isn't it?" Toothless smiled but yawned Hiccup also yawned they both had been up since early this morning and needed sleep.

Hiccup walked to his bed and got in. " Ag..I'm beat.." he said and blinked as Toothless got on the bed and crawled on top of Hiccup and held him in his arms Hiccup blushed." Uh..Toothless? What are you doing?"

He asked confused looking down at his friend who was absolutely comfy. Toothless looked up at Hiccup and snuggled closer to him Hiccup blushed and looked away.

He sighed heavily " Fine...you can sleep with me..but tonight only!" He pointed out Toothless gasped in excitement and happiness and held Hiccup tighter .

Hiccup smiled a bit and shook his head ." Good night Toothless..we got a long day tomorrow." with that they both drifted to sleep.


	3. Feelings come to the surface

Morning had come and the sun rose across the land and shed it's warm glorious light across Berk. Everyone was still asleep knowing it was much much too early to be out and about doing their daily routines just yet.

In one particular hut our Dragon tamer and her companion were still humbly asleep snuggling to one another for warmth. Toothless woke up a few times just to make sure that what had occurred the previous night was still real.

He didn't want this to be a dream..but if it was he never wanted it to end this was a dream to come true from his point of view. He outstretched his wings to wrap around himself and Hiccup just to keep him closer to him.

Hiccup stirred a few times in his sleep because of the dream he was having there was a distinct blush on Hiccups face as he slept. It soon faded as he snuggled to Toothless for the desirable warmth that made his body tingle in pleasure.

After a while of tossing and turning in the bed Hiccup had awoken to see Toothless staring at him with those beautiful slitted eyes that pierced through his very soul and made all the hair on his body stand up.

He found himself lost just looking in those orbs he was pulled back into reality as he felt a warm hand on his cheek . He blushed and backed away or at least tried to but was pulled back into Toothless's strong arms and hard chest.

" T-oothless..?" Hiccup said blushing his heart pumping at the speed of light, the blood rushing to his head. Toothless stared at his human companion Hiccup was truly beautiful he was absolutely the most breathtaking creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Toothless moved his hand and rubbed Hiccup's cheek he rolled on top of Hiccup as he sat on Hiccups stomach. Hiccup didn't know what to say nor do but he couldn't deny how good it felt as Toothless felt his body up.

The way his fingers traveled and danced across his skin the tingle that was sent down his body made him moan in pleasure until he slapped his hand onto his mouth.

" WHAT! Just came out of my mouth!?" he asked himself as he saw Toothless still molesting him he winced at the feeling. " Toothless! S-top.!" he winced as he tried to push the bigger man off of him.

Not much good it did since it made Toothless want to violate his ride even more he loved the feeling of Hiccup's skin against his fingers it excited him he was so soft and warm.

Toothless bent down and dragged his tongue up Hiccup's neck Hiccup's eyes shot open as he tried to push Toothless off of him " Toothless! Stop!" he said quietly realizing his dad was still asleep.

Toothless frowned and grabbed one of Hiccups hands and brought it to his face and kissed it gently and started to lick his hand seductively and began to suck on his fingers his fangs rubbing across them gently as he nibbled.

" Nehh.." Toothless moaned as he felt his cock get hard Hiccup's as well as much as he wanted to deny the feeling he couldn't it was amazing as if he was in heaven getting special treatment from the goddess's.

" Oh My Gods.." Hiccups moaned as he tilted his head back and bucked his hips unconsciously. Toothless saw Hiccup's expression and the noises he made and smirked down at him he bent down and moved to Hiccups red freckled face and licked his lips and shivered at the taste.

Hiccuped blushed and turned his face and covered his face." Stop it Toothless thi-s is wrong!" He tried pleading with his dragon and looked into his eyes but he could see there would be no getting way out of this.

Toothless was very demanding when he wanted something he'd never stop pestering Hiccup till he got it and he wanted it. Hiccup looked into those eyes that sent fear into his he sighed heavily.

" f-ine..but please be gentle Bud.." he smiled up at him Toothless's expression brighten and he smiled and snuggled his rider. Hiccup giggled a bit petting Toothless's head gently.

Toothless focused for a minute and tried to form words Hiccup's eyes widen as he looked up at him. " w-ovvv yu..." He spoke softly the worlds were messy but his voice was so deep and gruff.

Hiccup made out the words as he blushed deeply he smiled and nodded happily ." I Love you too bud." He said as he smiled Toothless smiled as he leaned down and smashed their lips together.

He forced them open with his own holding Hiccups wrists both in one hand as he used his tongue to invade the inside of Hiccups mouth the warm cave filled with sugar tasting saliva it was amazing so sweet and warm.

Toothless felt his goosebumps rise as he shivered a bit feeling the warmth from hiccups mouth enter into his entire body. Toothless pulled back to allow them both air to breathe and made his way down to Hiccups shirt as he took it off with his hands after fidgeting for a minute or so.

After removing Hiccups tunki Toothless then yanked down his pants and trousers and threw the useless clothing onto the floor as he went down on the boy breathing hot air on the naked skin to keep him warm.

He licked all over with his tongue and nipped in a few places he caught on of Hiccups pink perky nipples in his mouth and sucked on it and used his tongue to toy with it he grinned at the boy underneath him who was quivering in pleasure .

He looked up at Toothless who licked his lips in desire he grinned showing his fangs and stripped himself of his own clothing and looked down at Hiccups perky cock dripping with precum, he took it firmly in his hand and started to pump it up and down.

Hiccup blushed and gasped for air he clapped his hand son his mouth trying not to scream remembering his father still being in the house he winced and moaned but they were muffled by his hands.

After a while of Toothless giving oral to Hiccup, he felt himself coming close he looked up at Toothless and panted " T-oothles...I'm so close bud..I can't.." He gasped and clenched his eyes shut as he released a load onto Toothless's chest and hand.

Toothless looked at it and panted he brought it to his face and licked it , it tasted so sweet he loved it he wanted more he licked Hiccup's dick clean and grinned .

He spreaded Hiccups legs and saw a little hole down between his ass and ball sack Toothless looked down at his own cock it was so big and thick it was itching to fucki Hiccup's virgin ass.

Toothless looked at Hiccup for a nod of approval before continuing which he received. He smiled and grabbed his dick and positioned himself in front of Hiccups entrance and inserted the head in as he forced it trying to make it go in.

Hiccups eyes shot open with pain as he bit his lip in pain ." Mmf! Toothless! It hurts!" he whimpered Toothless froze he was hurting his ride he was afraid of this he didn't want to hurt Hiccup but to pleasure him.

He frowned but blinked when Hiccup looked up at him begging him to continue Toothless frowned and nodded as he shoved his cock all the way in and pulled out and continued the motion.

Hiccup was blushing and moaning as he felt the pleasure escalate through the roof it was amazing the pain was gone and replaced by pleasure.

Toothless panted as he felt Hiccups ass muscles squeeze his cock he breathed out smoke and shivered as he slammed his dickinto Hiccups ass. Never once in Toothless's life has he ever felt such pleasure and such feelings it was always the same routine sleep, hunt, eat.

But when he met Hiccup everything change for the better he smiled happily Hiccup gave him a purpose. He felt he was needed by someone who cared deeply for him . And it brought tears to Toothless's eyes.

Hiccup happen to look up when he felt something wet hit his face he looked up to see Toothless crying this sadden his heart and made him feel bad he placed his hand up on Toothless's cheek and frowned.

" What's wrong..Toothless..don't you like this isn't this what you wanted?" He asked confused and worried.

Toothless continued to cry even after Hiccup had asked him what was wrong he looked down at Hiccup and took his hand and placed it on his Chest Hiccup blushing as he felt Toothless's heartbeat it was going incredibly fast.

Hiccup still didn't understand why Toothless was crying . " Oh Gods Toothless I wish you could speak so I could find out what's wrong.." he frowned .

Toothless tried to mouth words but made sounds instead he squeezed Hiccups hand and looked at him " D-...don't...l-e...av.-e...m...e" He managed to get out .

Hiccup's eyes widen as he looked at Toothless who held Hiccups hand to his face as he cried he bent over pulling out as he clung to him burying his head into his chest . " No...leave...me...alone.." His words started to come out clearer but the more they did the more hurt Hiccup felt in his heart.

He wrapped his arms around Toothless pulling him close " I'd never leave you bud..never not in a million years!" He tried telling Toothless. who looked up at him with such sad eyes." Pwomise..?" He whispered to Hiccup who nodded and held his hand.

" Promise." Hiccup said smiling as he kissed Toothless's forehead Toothless cuddled to Hiccup they held each other in an embrace for a while until a loud knock was placed onto the door.

Which started both of them Stoick's voice came from the other side ." Wake up you two! We still need to have the meeting I'm going to get everyone so come down quickly."

Hiccup had completely forgot about the Meeting but responded to his father. " Alright Dad" With that Stoick left.

Hiccup turned to his crying lover and frown bed "No more tears I promise on my life I'll never leave you."

Toothless smiled and nodded and licked Hiccups cheek and snuggled to him Hiccup laughed. " Oh Gods Toothless what am I ever gonna do with you." He chuckled.

"Come we have a long day ahead of us." He said as he got up and started to put his clothing on Toothless followed and started dress himself. He held Hiccups hand which made Hiccup turn around.

" Lover..." Toothless said which made Hiccup blush but he smiled and nodded

"Yes..I'm your lover and you are my lover alright bud?" he said which made Toothless smiled and hug him tightly and nodded kissing him once more before they headed out.

Hiccup wondered what this was going to lead him to would be happy or miserable Guess he just had to swing it and find out .


	4. Witness

Hiccup was in a bit of pain due to the horsing around Toothless who was glowing for some reason , he had a cheeky grin on his face .Hiccup twitched he was so not loving this.

Hiccup sighed as he rubbed his ass " Next..time I say be gentle I mean it! Gods this hurts!" he complained as he winced. Toothless frowned as he bent down and picked his human up into his strong arms.

This startled Hiccup as he struggled to get out of Toothless's arms he blushed greatly trying to make sure no one was around to see this too bad today just wasn't his day since there was a meeting due to Toothless's transformation EVERYONE was out and about and looking at them.

" Toothless! Put me down right now" he growled but Toothless shook his head and frowned " Nuu...I don't..want to..I wanna hold youuu." he said as he wrapped his wings around them and leaned in to kiss Hiccup but was interrupted by Astrids and everyone else's voices.

Hiccup twitched as he pushed himself out of Toothless's arms and jumped down trying to catch himself but nearly fell over until Astrid scoped in catching him." Whoa twinkle toes be careful." She laughed making Hiccup blush.

He stood up and cleared his throat and nodded ' Ah yes..uhm thank you Astrid.." he blinked and turned to Toothless who was getting aggravated by everyone ooing and awwing at him he didn't like the new founded attention he was causing and receiving.

Fishlegs looked at him and was amazed he started to jot notes and facts and physical features about Toothless into his book." Wow ! It is true! So this is Toothless huh? He's actually really attractive.." Ruffnut pointed out as she eyed him.

" Why is he so freakishly tall and buff?" Tuffnut pouted as he looked at his tiny muscles comparing them to Toothless's . He frowned " Hey ..can he still fly or shoot fire or no?" Hiccup wasn't given time to answer that question because Toothless had already answered it by shooting a fireball at Tuffnut who screamed jumping into his twin sister's arms for protection.

Ruffnut dropped him laughing " That's what you get !" She sneered laughing at him his helmet was tilted to the side as he pushed it to the other side."no fair ! He didn't give me time to even move or dodge!"

Astrid blinked looking at him " how did this even happen..?" she questioned looking at Hiccup who merely shook his head and sighed ." I Think when he ate a strange fruit that I found yesterday , this had to be the reason for him changing into a human..somewhat.."

Toothless growled at everyone making them back away from him. Hiccup chuckled a bit Astrid raised an eyebrow she smiled and leaned over kissing him." That's for not hiding it." Hiccup blushed it felt so weird when she kissed him..Toothless looked back and his eyes dilated as he stomped over and stood in between them growling down at Astrid " back off...mine.."

Astrid's eyes widen and then she narrowed them " What do you mean yours?! Hiccup isn't yours he mine!" She went and yanked on him bringing him closer to her Toothless growled grabbing his other arm and yanking Hiccup back to him.

" Mine!"

This went on for a while as they pulled on poor little Hiccups twiggy little arms nearly snapping him in half " Guys! oh gods this hurts! Stop!"

They both stopped after hearing Hiccup rant about the pain Toothless frowned ' Sowwy.." he murmured he looked up and glared at Astrid who glared right back.

Everyone felt the tension rising everyone decided to leave Fishlegs and Tuffnut dragged Astrid along who put put a valid fight as they dragged her away as she cursed and screamed the whole island of Berk could hear her.

Hiccup sighed heavily " Toothless...we have to talk about this.." he said but blinked seeing his dad and Gobber making there way over to them. " Oh perfect.." Hiccup muttered looking up at his father.

" hey dad.." he waved.

Stoick looked at Hiccup and smiled " Hi Son me and Gobber have rounded everyone up you better be gentle about this you know how long it took everyone to get use to these Dragons I can only imagine the reaction to Toothless's new form.."

he sighed heavily Gobber walked around Toothless and blinked ' Well...if it doesn't go well we could always make stew out of him at least."

Toothless hissed Hiccup and Stoick facepalmed " Gobber! We're not making Toothless into food.! I highly doubt he'd taste good anyway.." He chuckled

" Dad!" Hiccup yelled Stoick laughed ' Ay Son I'm only kidding but you better hurry everyone is getting cranky and annoyed to why there all huddled together."

Hiccup nodded " Yeah You got it come on Toothless."

He said as Toothless tagged along following Hiccup wherever he went he was always stuck to Hiccup like glue. He adored Hiccup so obviously he would be always with him Hiccup never minded it nor gave it a thought.

Astrid saw it and she hated it she had always pointed it out to Hiccup that he had spent more time with Hiccup then with her and they were 'together' supposidly.

Hiccup got in the middle of Berk he was on a rock that hardly even added height to him he looked out to crowd of people who were chatting and talking about why they were here and such.

Hiccup sighed " Attenion! Everyone! Can I please have your attention?" He screamed but was drowned out by the voices of people he sighed Toothless growled and spat out a fireball into the sky getting everyone's attention.

Everyone gasped and was silinced Hiccup smiled " Thanks Toothless" he sighed and cleared his throat." Thank youa ll for coming I had my father call you down so that i may expalin to you the new crisis that has sprung about."

Everyone gasped as they saw Toothless step into the light everyone whispered and scowled and pointed things out about him Toothless gave them a solid cold icy glare that sent shivers down every vikings backs that silenced them Hiccup was getting nervous..

" Now..everyone he may look different but he's still the same old Toothless I assure you! you have nothing to be afraid of please trust me on this!"

After a while of reassuring everyone they all agreed and let it be and went on about there day and their daily routine. Hiccup sighed

" That could've gone a bit better.." he sighed but felt toothless hug him he smiled until he realized he was in public and pushed Toothless away roughly which startled him and it hurt him at the same time he whimpered and frowned.

" I ..cannot..hold you..?" He asked whimpering .. Hiccup felt like a dick now.." No you can bud! just not while everyone is around cause you..know there trying to get use to your new form..and around here it's not normal for guys to..uhmm..cuddle and stuff.."

He blushed trying to keep eye contact but just looked at the ground he sighed heavily looking up at him. Toothless frowned but smiled a bit as he leaned in kissing him making sure no one was around..Hiccup blushed and giggled kissing back .

" Come on Let's go bud..I'm hungry and we didn't eat breakfast " Toothless snorted in agreement and they were on their way to what seem like a happy ever after so they thought.

But Astrid who witness the whole scene and was astonished and horrified by it was not going stand for this she growled deeply.

" You're not taking my Hiccup away from me you freak." she growled and stomped away in anger . " I'll make sure I get rid of you nice and easy." She smirked as she pushed her way through the crowd of people and disappeared.


	5. Happiness begins

After Hiccup had his father and Gobber gather everyone in Berk for a meeting about Toothless's transformation and answered almost of everyone's questions about it him and Toothless had gone to eat breakfast.

After they were done they had gone about their day doing their daily routines not much could be done at this point in time. Hiccup was utterly confused on how he felt he made love with his DRAGON knowing he was with Astrid.

He was in Gobber's shop working on a new tail for Toothless it was green the color of Toothless's eyes and it had turquoise gems around it to make it shimmer and sparkle in the light.

After hammering it for a while he shaped it and put the final touches on it by putting Toothless's face on it. He smiled at his new work of art .

" Gods I hope he likes it , I've been working on this for a month trying to perfect it ." he smiled as he wrapped it gently in a towel and stuck it under the table so it would be well hidden he had been planing to make a new tail for Toothless a while back but he never really had much time due to all the new things and adventures him and Toothless were going on.

He smiled dusting himself off and cleaning up the place a bit he had wiped the sweat off of his head and left after a reality check he had notice he hadn't seen Toothless for a few hours after breakfast Hiccup had told Toothless that he was going to be in the shop for a while and told him not to do anything stupid .

" I wonder where he's gone off to maybe I should go look for him.." Hiccup suggested in his mind seeing that'd be the best thing to do then just sit back and shrug it off.

But before he could start his search for his missing companion Astrid just happen to pop out of nowhere scaring the holy crap out of Hiccup as she tapped his shoulder he screamed and turned to see his supposed Girlfriend behind him having the most creepiest smile planted on her face.

Hiccup caught his breath and calmed down and smiled a bit " Oh Astrid it's only you , you had me going for a minuet ." He laughed gently Astrid smiled and chuckled at him.

" Sheesh Hiccup you're just so jumpy all the time aren't you?" She pointed out which made Hiccup blush due to embarrassment.

" Well..yeah..maybe just a little bit.." he tried not to sound like a complete pussy.

" Where's Toothless isn't he always with you..? I haven't seen him in a few hours." She said calmly as if she was planing on him not being around.

Hiccup blinked looking at her he narrowed his eyes for a brief minuet or two something..was different about Astrid she seemed more ..he couldn't grasp how she was acting but it was menacing in a way to say the least.

" Yeah..I haven't seen him for a few hours after me and him had our breakfast we kinda just went to do our own thing but your right I haven't seen him I was about to go look for him..maybe I should ..I'll see- " He was caught off guard when Astrid yanked him into a kiss .

She slammed their mouth's together crushing their lips with one another's this shocked Hiccup he didn't kiss back he felt the kiss..was weird..it wasn't the same with Toothless's well obviously not but the feel..and such there was no warmth Astrid's lips were ice cold and it didn't feel right when they kissed .

When he kissed Toothless warmth entered into his mouth and spread through his body like fire , there was a spark when he kissed Toothless he felt pleasure and enjoyment and he wanted more but with Astrid it was dull and wasn't even close to Toothless's kisses .

After a few minuets Astrid noticed he wasn't showing any feeling or making efforts to return the kiss she scowled then frowned a bit.

" Why isn't he kissing back? He always does no matter what ? Why is this kiss so different from the rest.? He's not even trying.." she thought disappointed and a tad heartbroken.

She pulled away and stared into Hiccups eyes looking for the spark they had shared once ago when they had first kissed after hiccup had awoken from being knocked out after being injured from fighting Red Death.

When she was sure she couldn't find it she knew it was no longer there..it made her mad and she launched a punch hitting Hiccup in the face knocking him to the cold dirty ground .

He winced rubbing his cheek and saw a bit of red crimson blood seep out of his mouth and looked up at Astrid.." Astrid..Why did you just hit me?" His eyes widen to the sudden impact of her fist smashing into his jaw.

Astrid had tears coming down her face " You're such a jerk! You make me love you at first and then throughout the years and then you just stop loving me to be with that freak!"

She cried and yanked him up only to punch him repeatedly due to anger and heartbroken feelings Hiccup could feel his face starting to go numb he could taste his blood cold..and iron like liquid.

He looked up to see Astrid about to deliver the final blow he clenched his eyes shut awaiting the final impact but it never came he also felt the weight of Astrid's body on top of him.

He opened one eye to see a black figure holding Astrid by her throat up in the air his vision was blurred and he couldn't make out who it was for a minuet he thought it was Gobber or his father even but he'd never be able to find out since he was know drifting unconsciously to sleep.

When hiccup had woken up the first thing he had noticed he was in his room and in his bed he looked around and saw bandages and water and ice that was on the table next to his bed he winced as he felt his face in pain due to Astrid's continuing punching .

He winced and sat up only to feel the weight of something keeping him down he looked and saw Toothless on top of him arms around his waist tightly and tail curled around his legs his black hair all over his back .

Hiccup blushed a bit he was truly a sight to sore eyes.. " beautiful.." he whispered as he placed his warm hand on Toothless's face and dragged his fingers around his cheek in a circular motion and smiled.

This motion began to wake up the dragon his eye lids slowly began to open he sniffed the air and he looked up and saw Hiccup smiling down at him.

His eyes widen as he attacked his master with a crushing hug Hiccup blushed deeply and coughed a bit due to the air that was being squeezed out of him by his lover.

" Ooff...Toothless...c-an't...breathe..let goo.." He managed to get out Toothless loosened a bit but still had a firm hold Hiccup could hear Toothless's muffled cries.

Hiccup blinked and looked down at him " Toothless..why are you crying..?" Toothless looked up at his master and huffed " your...hurt...because of me.." He whimpered and clawed at the bed ripping this sheets a bit.

Hiccup's eyes widen ' it was you..who saved me from Astrid..wasn't it?" Toothless's eyes dilated into slits and anger grew within him as he heard her name mentioned he growled .

" I should of ripped her limb from limb and destroyed her when I had the chance too..I will NEVER forgive her for this..." He growled fire escaping from his mouth.

Hiccup gasped " You didn't kill her did you ! Oh Gods please tell me you didn't ! " Hiccup screamed frantically terrified of what Toothless did to her.

Toothless sighed and shook his head calmly " As Much as I wanted to...I didn't..because I knew you'd never forgive me.."

Hiccup sighed in relief and laid back down messing up Toothless's hair " Don't cry Toothless I'm fine..it's alright.."

Toothless frowned and kissed his masters hand and rubbed his face into it " I should of never left you ..I'm never going to leave your side not even for a second never again." Toothless firmly said looking into Hiccups eyes to let him know he was serious.

Hiccup sighed no use in arguing with a dragon two people you never argue with a woman and a dragon you will never win. Hiccup smiled happily.

" Thank you, my face probably would have been demolished if you hadn't stepped in " He said as Toothless looked at him and got on top of him and took Hiccups hand and put it on his chest where his heart was beating like a drum in a rhythmic motion .

Hiccup blushed as Toothless looked down at him and smiled " This will forever be yours Hiccup..even when death does us part ."

Hiccups eyes widen at Toothless's words he spoke what was in his heart he didn't hide any emotion nor did he ever try and word things differently he always told Hiccup how and what he felt.

Something Hiccup had trouble doing for a while now he was just so confused on he felt He did love Toothless but he was with Astrid or at least use to be. His heart ached from confusion but he smiled and took Toothless's hand and placed it onto his chest where his heart was beating just as fast .

" And mine..will forever be yours Toothless.." He whispered as he looked into those green slit eyes that sparkled . Toothless smiled and leaned in .

" I love you Hiccup." He said as he captured his lips and slid his hand into Hiccups entwining their fingers as he embraced the boy and wrapped his wings around both of their bodies to conceive more warmth.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt a tear trail down his face as he wrapped his scrawny arms around Toothless's broad shoulders and clung to him never wanting to let go.

" I Love you...so..much Toothless " he chocked out as he felt tears starting to spring from his eyes . Toothless smiled and held him close and tight as they embraced their hearts beat together as one .

" Even when death does us part Hiccup..I will only love you.."

They both smiled as they closed their eyes kissing one more time..and silence took it's place in the room..all was left we're two lovers embracing one another as if never to let go of each other .

Love can come over hate and it can create a bond like no other whether Human or Dragon they always say opposites attract.

**NOTE: HEY GUYSS.! I hope you enjoyed :DD! I really liked this I hate grammar so I'm sorry about that if I messed up on it D: I was thinking I should end it here but if you guys wan't another few chaps just let me know :D!**

**thank you for all you're reviews !(:**

**- Gentry.!**


	6. A turn for the worst

Hiccup dreamed a beautiful dream, he stood in a meadow of flowers their colors vibrating all around him, The wind blew about him in a comforting embrace. His hair being blown back as the wind brought about his goosebumps.

He shivered a bit and looked around at the pure baby blue sky a few clouds floated about lazily.

" This..is place is extraordinary...where am I?"

" Hiccup." a soft deep voice called behind him.

It startled him as he jerked his head and his eyes widen as he stared up at the tall tanned, black hair winged half human half dragon creature in front of him. His heart skipped a beat he smiled softly looking up at his lover.

"Toothless.."

Green slit eyes looked down at him with such kindness it overwhelmed him at times, no matter what form Toothless took Dragon or Human his eyes never changed, neither did he.

Toothless reached for Hiccups face and cupped his cheek with his large hand and stepped closer and placed an arm around his tiny girl like waist and pressed Hiccups tiny form into his Muscular one. Hiccup was so fragile and small he always feared he would break at someones slightest touch.

But he no longer had to worry for Hiccup was his to hold, to cherish, to love forever more. Till their lives came to an end. He longed for their lives to continue on end without ever having to worry about departing from one another.

But tis at last that was another dream that would never come true at least for these two it wouldn't, Toothless knew he'd outlive Hiccup by a long shot he had lived for so long he had forgotten his true age. Which made losing hiccup so much more terrifying.

How can a person live without the significant other besides them? It's not possible but yet so many people do it all the time. They lose their meaning of life and soon after they begin to just wither away like a petal of a flower, he glanced at the flowers surrounding them. They start off beautiful but after a while they die off and turn to ash. Was this how their love would end?

It made Toothless shutter in sadness as he hugged Hiccup tighter and buried his head into the freckled boys reddish brown hair. The sudden tightening of Toothless's grip caught Hiccups attention. He looked up at his lover.

"Toothless, what's the matter?" he asked in a sweet tone, oh his voice drove Toothless mad he just couldn't get enough of it. Toothless opened his green eyes and peered down into Hiccups eyes he smiled sadly." You love me Hiccup don't you?"

He asked looking into Hiccups eyes looking for any sort of doubt but he never found it, Hiccup stared at Toothless confused. "Toothless of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? You're the best thing that's ever happen to me in my entire life. Without you I wouldn't be the person I am today, I'm respected, I'm not a complete loser of a son anymore..it's all because of you."

Toothless felt a tear roll down his face his slit eyes peered down on Hiccups face, Hiccups eyes widen at the sudden realization of Toothless tears." Toothless? Bud, why are you crying?" He said placing both his little hands onto his companions face.

Toothless continued to cry as he bit his lip," One day you're going to leave me all alone Hiccup. It's not fair..I'm going to be all alone again." Toothless tighten his grip around Hiccup and held him close. Hiccup frowned he knew he would never live as long as Toothless would. SO He understood what Toothless was talking about.

Still it didn't make him feel any better, it's not like he could say that it would never happen which was untrue one day maybe sooner than he though Hiccup would die and leave Toothless alone .

Hiccup returned the embrace and hugged Toothless with all his might." No matter what Toothless I will always love you ...But were not there now, so don't think about that right now. Just think about the present right here, right now with me."

Toothless looked at him and smiled he wished there was a way to keep Hiccup his forever but anyway he thought he might have a solution it all came falling apart at the seems." Alright I'll only think of you and our time that we share and and nothing more or less. Just you..and me"

Hiccup nodded " It's just me and you bud, like it always was and how it'll always be. I love you Toothless and that will never change." Toothless leaned in and cupped Hiccups chin and lifting him up to bring his face closer to his as he leaned in and captured Hiccups lips.

Hiccup smiled and gladly kissed back a single tear rolling down his face and then it ended. A small paradise built for two only to be ruined in the end with a loud bang..Hiccups eyes shot wide open as he shot up out of his dream and into reality he looked around in his room were he lived and looked down to see Toothless curled around him still firmly holding him. His tail swishing back and forth , he was still in a deep sleep?

Hiccup was coated in sweat from head to toe but why? He usually didn't sweat in his sleep, only time he ever sweat was when he was about to get his ass kicked or slaughtered. But why now? Aw well, it didn't matter He slipped out of Toothless's grip and went to shower himself. He was still sore from when Astrid had repeatedly smashed his face to a pulp. Gods it hurt like hell still but the swelling had gone down a bit.

As he entered the washing room and stripped himself of his clothes he was curious to what Toothless had done to Astrid he hoped that he didn't obliterate her as much as he wanted to do, or he'd be in a whole a lot of trouble. And he just didn't feel like putting up with stressing things today.

He lifted a bucket of water and poured it down his body it was soothing even though the water was cold and it made his goosebumps rise it felt great. Toothless eyes had slowly began to open and when he looked around he noticed Hiccup wasn't in his arms anymore. He frowned and looked around and his ears perked up when he heard the splashing of water he blinked and turned his head and peered into the washroom to see Hiccup naked taking a bath.

Toothless purred to himself and got up quietly and slowly began to strip himself of his clothes and crept silently over to the washroom not making so much of a sound. He slipped his arms around Hiccups waist fast and hoisted him up into the air. Hiccup gasped when lifted off the ground.

" Whoa! Toothless! Put me down right now! You nearly gave me a heart attack bud!"

Toothless giggled nudging his head with Hiccups and wrapping his tail around Hiccups butt." And what if I don't want to let go?" he said snickering while licking Hiccups ear gently.

Hiccup moaned quivering at Toothless's touch." Toothless stop ..My Dad's home..what if he walks in on us." Toothless opened one eye lazily annoyed to have his fun being ruin by the simple fact that Stoick could walk in on them any time that he pleased. He sighed heavily placing his Hiccup down but not letting go.

" Fine but I'm still taking a bath with you even if he walks in or not." he said smirking he was a stubborn dragon. Hiccup sighed they had continued to finish their bath and a while later they were done, Hiccup walked out and glanced out his window and blinked he saw his group of friends just goofing around and laughing He saw Astrid just sitting saying nothing oblivious to the world around her.

Hiccup frowned he felt horrible for what he had put her though he was the one who fell in love with her first and as time went on she came to feel the same way. But ever since the incident with Toothless his heart changed he longed for something more then just getting hit all the time or being called crazy or stupid..what he wanted was ..true love.

He obtained it and he wasn't going to let it go without a fight, nor would he let Toothless go. He looked back at Toothless who was on the bed naked swishing his tail back and forth as he yawned. He whined " Hiccup come cuddle with me!" He demanded Hiccup face palmed.

"No, now go put some clothes on we have to go and check on the rest of the dragons today and do our morning routines." Toothless made a big sigh and jumped up and went to go get some clothes he returned shortly after his hair all messy.

Hiccup looked at him and narrowed his eyes." Do you ever come your hair at all? It looks like a rats nest Toothless.." Toothless looked at it and shrugged it off." I don't think there is anything wrong with it." Hiccup rolled his eyes." Okay fine lets go."

Toothless happily obliged and followed his rider happily to wherever they were going. People didn't bother to stare anymore at Toothless it was normal now for them at least over the course of time they had just learned to accept things as they were and didn't bother questioning anything Hiccup did. That's just how it was and now that it happen, it happen.

Hiccup felt happy that they're weren't any people who hated Toothless for what he had become they shouldn't have at least just cause he was in a different form doesn't mean he was a different person. He was still lovable, sweet, and stubborn just as he was when he was a dragon.

He could care less what Toothless looked like he'd always be his best friend and his lover to boot. It made Hiccup blush when he remembered what he did with Toothless. Not that it wasn't good sure as hell it was good. But it was different...a good kind of different .

Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled but frowned seeing how Hiccup looked like he was thinking about something, something..not good. It always worried Toothless because Hiccup always thought about bad stuff stuff that made him cry or very sad at times.

" Hiccup what are you thinking about?" Toothless just bluntly asked without consideration of how Hiccup would feel about that question. Hiccup could be very sensitive on certain topics so that's why many people didn't bother asking him about the things he thought about.

Hiccup blinked being drawn back into reality looking at Toothless smiling" Ah nothing bud...nothing at all just random things are going through my mind right now nothing to worry about I'm fine."  
Toothless didn't buy it for crap.

He was about to object to Hiccups statement when all of a sudden a shriek was heard through the entire village. Hiccup's eyes widen as Toothless's guard was up as fangs bared. Hiccup looked up to see a black figured flying about and above him.. He gasped " What in the name of the gods is that!?"

It landed on one of the houses it had red and black spikes all about it self a triangle head eyes of crimson it spat out fire of different colors, Toothless growled and leaped up onto the building across from where the beast was. Hiccup gasped.

"Toothless he careful!" Hiccup cried out he looked around as she saw all of the vikings preparing for a battle.

'No!' he thought he didn't want everything that he worked for to fall through now, Hiccup glanced up to see a piece of a home falling off due to the flames burning it to a crisp. He froze due to pure fear, Toothless glanced and gasped." HICCUP!" He dove off the roof with such speed but he wasn't fast enough just a bit more...and he would make it.

Then it came crumbling down with such force Toothless would never make it in time Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to the Gods that'd he live to see another sunrise. Then it was all silent there wasn't any screaming or growling Hiccup opened one eye and his heart just dropped...There was Toothless under the the stone and sticks that were once apart of a house.

Hiccup eyes widen as he stepped closer and closer and dropped to his knees he rushed to throw off the rocks and sticks that kept his lover caged Toothless looked up at Hiccup blood dripping from his head he smiled.

" Hic-up..It's..no..use..you;d need at least 15 humans to dig me out..by that time..I'll be nothing more than a corpse..I suppose..it is you who will live longer than me.."

Hiccup cried harder." Shut up Shut up! I'm not letting you die Toothless! Don't you dare dire I'll never forgive you if you do!." Toothless looked at Hiccup and smiled such a strong will this little boy had..it was this boy who kept him alive and now he returned the favor.

Toothless no longer had the energy to speak so he looked into Hiccups eyes and smiled as his tears formed...Toothless's world started to grow black Hiccup started to fade into the darkness all there was now

was silence.

**Note: Hey guys, dear I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! A lot of stuff has happen to me...with my father passing away this year and having to keep up my grades and such..a crappy year it's been for me.**

**But I decided to add a few more chapters to this story! A little plot twist for you guys! Tell me how you think it is! Thanks guys! 3**


End file.
